Secrets or Lies
by XfreakyXcallbackXgirlX
Summary: Keely has a secret. Her friends find out and are really shocked she didn't tell them.Pretend the show didn't exist in the storyThis explains why her voice is fantastic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Concert

Keely is sitting in her living room with a brunette wig on.

Phil-How cold you not tell me!?

But let's rewind to before about 2 Days ago

2 Days Ago

Via- Keely you won't believe this since my dad is in the royal navy he got me, you, Phil, and Owen tickets to see …..HANNAH MONTANA!!!!

Phil-Really that is soo awesome count me in

Owen- Ditto with me

Keely- I can't sorry

Via- Keely you are my best friend please don't make me go with out you why.

Keely-umm…..It's my brother's birthday! (Thinking of an excuse)

Via- oh that stinks. Wait a minute you're an only child

Keely- Ohh did I say brother I meant cat

Via- Keely really why won't you go with me.

Keely-Fine the reason is I don't like Hannah Montana.

Via, Phil, & Owen- WHAT!!!????!!!!

Owen-Hannah Montana is soo hot.

Phil- She is amazing.

Via- She is the best.

Keely- I can't go OKAY!!

Later in Keely's room Keely is talking to her teddy bear unaware Phil, Owen, & Via is in the hallway listening by the door.

Keely-Ugh teddy I hate lying to Via, Owen, & Phil, but I can't tell them I'm Hannah Montana either . What should I do?

You know I am going to get ready for the concert then tell Via, Owen, & Phil tomorrow.

(Phil, Via, & Owen are still watching. She went in her closet to change like Miley's on Hannah Montana. She Came out looking like Keely.)

Keely had her outfit all ready all she needed was her wig from her guitar case(she keeps it in their so if her friends came over they wouldn't see the wig.)

Keely-(talking to herself) all done wish me luck teddy.

Keely opened her door fully to se Via, Phil, & Owen standing there in complete shock.

**_A/N-Longest Chapter I ever written. Email me review I want to know if it is good_**

_**From,**_

_**TTYL- Chio for Now- TTYL**_

_**XfreakyXcallbackXgirlX aka Melissa**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Concert!

Keely was shocked to see Via, Owen, and Phil out side her door with their mouths hanging to the floor.

Keely/Hannah- Hey!

Owen, Phil, and Via were speechless.

Keely/Hannah-Ok listen if you herd I was going to tell you tomorrow nut I guess I should tell you now. I'm HANNAH MONTANA. That's the reason I couldn't go with you. Please say something?

Via-OH

Phil-MY

Owen-HOT-TIE

Phil and Via turn their heads to Owen and stare at him.

Owen I mean Gosh (gotta love Owen)

Keely/Hannah-I'll explain in the limo but you can't tell anyone about me being Hannah! Got It!

Phil, Via, & Owen- Sure.

They all go to the concert Keely/Hannah lets them stay back stage while she's performing.

_**"The Other Side Of Me"**_

The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me

By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected

Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side of me

Announcer Guy- For the last song of the evening let's give it up for Miss Hannah Montana!!

_**"This Is The Life"**_

Take the world  
Shake and stir  
And that's what I got goin' on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now

This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life

Takin' in a whole new scene  
And I'm swimming with a new crowd (crowd)  
Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from the ground  
I love how it feels right now

This is the life! (life!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah.  
And I'm still getting it right  
This is the life

Gonna follow my own lead, yeah!  
Kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!

This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right

This is the life! (life! Yeah!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life

Hannah/Keely- Thank you Pickford California.

Keely/Hannah Backstage

Keely/Hannah- C'mon let's go home now.

_**A/N- That's the Longest Chapter(mostly because of the songs**_

_**I'm guessing you know the names of the songs but if you don't there (The Other Side of Me and This is the Life both by Hannah Montana)**_

_**Send me Ideas that weren't on the show!!!**_

_**From,**_

_**TTYL- Chio for Now- TTYL**_

_**XfreakyXcallbackXgirlX aka Melissa**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Limo!/Finding out?

Phil-Wow Han….Ke….you were great.

Hannah/Keely- Thanks

Via- Keely can I borrow that top sometime?

Hannah/Keely- Sorry V I can't let this secret get out if people found out where you got that top, everyone will find out. But I can't take you shopping!

Via- OK, tomorrow.

Hannah/Keely- Gre……….Wait I can't. When I come home from school tomorrow I am suppose to fly to Boston, MA, but I can ask daddy if we can take you, Phil, and Owen!

Owen- Cool

Hannah/Keely-Remember No One can find out

Phil, Via, and Owen- We Promise.

Meanwhile behind one of the speakers someone herd everything she said and was about to use it as blackmail…

Tara Shrader- HMMM……Let's see what happens. (Takes out her cell phone)Hello this week in Hollywood , I have a story you're going to die to hear……..

A/N-Bum Bum Bum!!!!!! What will happen I won't update till I get 5 Reviews!!!

Laterz

Mi..Melissa 3


End file.
